


Home Again

by this_is_not_nothing



Series: February Ficlets [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: For the RosebuddWrites Prompt: Childhood BedroomI'm gonna try to do a few ofthese, but definitely not all.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: February Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623880
Comments: 38
Kudos: 176





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I would do without [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) as usual
> 
> Inspired by a lot of discord discourse on spooning

David wiggles his hips, nestling further back into Patrick, and Patrick presses a soft kiss to the back of David’s neck.

“How does it feel to be back here?” David asks. They’re in Patrick’s old full-sized bed, spooning under a shelf of sports trophies, with Clint and Marcy down the hall.

“Weird. When I left—there was so much I didn’t know,” Patrick whispers into the dark, into David’s skin.

“Is it better or worse that the room is the same?” David doesn’t have anywhere he can really revisit with Patrick, but he wonders what it’d be like to spend the night in his childhood wing with Patrick’s arms around him.

Patrick doesn’t answer, he just presses another kiss to David’s neck and tightens his arms around him.

“Roll over—let me.” David wiggles his shoulder and nudges Patrick until they’re reversed and David’s wrapped around Patrick. “Better?”

“Yeah—it is,” Patrick answers, pressing himself back into David even more. David nuzzles behind Patrick’s ear and slides a hand under his t-shirt. David knows sometimes Patrick needs to be held, needs to be reminded that David is his safe space, that they fit together. “It’s weird being here. This always felt like home—even when I lived somewhere else. It’s—it’s not anymore.”

David strokes his hand up and down Patrick’s chest. “Mmm, do you mean your apartment? Or Ray’s? I bet your mom would be happy to pop in and see if we wanted the door open or closed.” Patrick starts shaking in his arms, both of them trying not to laugh. Patrick’s had his apartment long enough they’ve both forgotten how to be quiet.

Eventually their giggles taper off, and David feels his breathing slow to match Patrick’s. 

“You know—I mean you. You feel like home,” Patrick mumbles sleepily.

“Mm. I know. I love you too,” David murmurs into Patrick’s neck before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
